


This feels like falling in love

by VirtualHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clizzy - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian, Nightmares, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualHearts/pseuds/VirtualHearts
Summary: izzy figuring out her feelings for clary, and trying to find a time to tell her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written clizzy before so. But I take I'll take requests for them or malec if you guys wanna give them. My twitter is @ToubiaShumdario
> 
> Also I didnt feel like proof reading so comment any mistakes you see

Isabelle lightwood wasn't one to give her heart away to just anyone. She'd seen her brother do it, and she watched him after magnus broke it. She never understood how he could do it, how he could care enough about someone enough to take the biggest risk there is. Love. But the second Clary fray walked into her life, Izzy knew she was screwed. 

~~

"Do you think I'll ever get any better at this?" Izzy stepped aside easily as clary swung her fist. The redhead had asked her to help train, and she was too cute to deny. So Izzy agreed, because when it came to clary, she never said no. As much as she hated herself for it.  
"You just have to practice, that's what I'm here for." Clary's face lit up and izzy wanted to take it back immediately. "So you'll keep helping me then?" Once again she looked at her stupid puppy dog eyes and couldn't resist whatever trap clary set. "Yeah. I will. But only cause you're so cute."  
Izzy froze, realizing what she had just said but the other girl didn't seem to be bothered by it. "I guess my cuteness is the only power I hold over you." clary was smiling, and izzy felt slightly better. Clary had no clue how she felt. Izzy was glad, but at the same time she wondered how clary could be so blind. Maybe a part of her wanted clary to know, but she was too afraid she wouldn't feel the same. But she was so sick of hiding.  
"Iz, You okay?" she realized she hadn't said anything in quite awhile. "Yeah I'm just tired. Maybe we should pick up on this tomorrow," Izzy paused, "But I, uh, need to talk to you about something." What did she just say? She had to make up something before she admitted everything to clary. "But I need to shower first, maybe we can just talk tomorrow." Izzy practically ran out of the room, probably looking crazy, leaving a confused clary behind.

~~

After she got out of the shower, izzy felt slight less like she was losing her mind. Her head was clearer, and she still felt like she should tell clary. At least then it would be out in the open, and even if clary rejects her, she'd never be mean about it, its just not the type of person she is. Maybe then she wouldn't feel so trapped in her own head. Clary had to know.

She walked down the hallway to the other girl's room and knocked softly on the door. When she didn't get a reply she opened the door as quietly as she could. Clary was lying on her bed, asleep, with her read hair spread out on the pillow. She was still wearing her training clothes, but izzy didn't have the heart to wake her up. Until the peaceful expression fell from her face, and was replaced by one of pain.

The small girl cried in her sleep, and izzy couldn't just stand there. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She put her hand on clary shoulder and the other girl woke up instantly with an expression of panic. "Clary. Are you okay?" She didnt answer at first but slowly the panicked look went away. She threw her arms around izzy, practically climbing in the brunette's lap. Izzy hugged her back but stayed silent. Clary sat back on her bed and gave izzy a confused look. "Was I being loud? How did you end up in here?" Clary said, even though she was happy to see izzy 2 seconds ago. "I was coming to talk to you but you had fallen asleep. And you looked like you were having a bad dream so woke you up." 

Clary her hand over her chest in distress, remembering her dream. "Yeah it was bad. Will you, i dont know, Stay here?" Izzy looked surprised and clary quickly added, "You don't have to." izzy just found her nervousness to be cute. "Of course I'll stay with you." izzy assured. She layed down next to clary on the other side of the bed, and clary moved closer, putting her head on izzy's shoulder. She didn't expect the redhead to cuddle up to her like that, not that she was complaining. Clary said goodnight, and When izzy was pretty sure she was asleep she sighed and whispered.  
"I love you."

~~

Izzy woke up in clary's bed by herself and got up quickly to go back to her own room without looking for the other girl. When she got there she got dressed and went to find breakfast, and found clary in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Clary greeted her. "Hey, I was waiting for you to wake up. I need to talk to you about something. But you can eat first if that's what you came here for." Clary's words made her nervous, and she wasnt in the mood to eat. "Uh no, I just want coffee." Clary smiled and hopped up out of her chair. "Great, I'll wait in you're room." Izzy replied 'Okay' but the clary was out of the room, and it was mostly to herself. She wondered what clary could possibly wanna talk about. In her room of all places. She walked back to her room where clary was waiting seated on the bed. Her expression was serious and it wasnt an one clary usually wore.

"I heard what you said. When you thought I was asleep." I guess she wasnt wasting any time. Izzy stood in shock wondering what the other girl was gonna say. At least Clary didn't look mad or freaked out.  
"Do you really love me?" The brunette's eyes got even wider if that was possible, and she still hadn't said anything. She started to back away from clary but She knew she couldnt just run. Clary spoke again. "Don't look so freaked out. I feel the same way." 

"Y-you do?" izzy felt like she was dreaming. Clary couldn't possibly just love her back. Not after all this, it couldn't be that easy. 

Clary laughed softly. "Of course I love you. I've been asking you to train with me constantly since I got here, I flirt with you literally all the time. For angel's sake I convinced you to sleep with me." That had been worded wrong but clary didnt move to take it back. 

So izzy kissed her. Like she always wanted to, and she didn't stop til they were both breathless. "I love you, clary fray" Clary smiled at her.  
"I Love you too, Isabelle lightwood."


End file.
